Dental flossing of teeth has long been a recommended procedure to keep teeth clean and minimize the formation of plaque. Because it is awkward and unpleasant to use ones fingers to hold the floss taut while applying it to teeth, there have been many floss holders which have appeared in the patent and hygienic art over the years. Most of such devices have been designed to be small enough to insert comfortably in the mouth and provide a short taut length of floss which can be applied to the spaces between teeth where food particles are found. Most of the prior art devices are difficult to load with floss, especially if the floss tears and requires reloading through the head. Some of such devices have been adjustable to provide different angles of attack without changing the general position of the hand holding the device. None of these devices has proved to be widely accepted because none has provided all of the convenience that the public desires nor do they provide proper application of the floss to the teeth. In accord with this invention the applicator overcomes many objections to the prior art devices and provides those conveniences desired by the users and is an efficient tooth cleaning implement.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a novel improved dental floss applicator. It is another object of this invention to provide an adjustable easily manipulated dental floss applicator for cleaning teeth. A specific object is the provision of an applicator easily loaded with a floss loop and which also provides clean floss sections by merely advancing the loop. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.